Como a tus amantes
by SilverBlaze21
Summary: Rivaille y Eren se desean, pero ninguno da el paso definitivo, de esta manera las cosas pueden terminar de una manera mas amarga de lo que se pueden imaginar. Yaoi/Riren/Lemon XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, este fic está dedicado a mi Papi de Face: **__**Raviolli Jeager**__** , por su reciente cumpleaños: ¡Gracias por crear el grupo de Facebook , donde todos nos divertimos :D!**_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Lemon explicito, yaoi, AU_.

_**No los entretengo más y a leer; créditos al final.**_

_**-Como a tus amantes -**_

Estaba harto, más bien realmente cansado y frustrado por aquella situación.

-Llegaré muy tarde.

- ¿A dónde vas? -El contrario ladeó la cabeza para luego dedicarle a su amigo, una media sonrisa.

- No me espere, por favor, mejor descanse–dijo cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

…

Siempre era lo mismo. Salían de la universidad, cenaban y la mayoría de las veces; su compañero de departamento, Eren Jeager, un joven de cabellos castaños y vivaces ojos color esmeralda; salía la mayoría de las noches, para no volver hasta la madrugada o hasta el día siguiente.

¿Qué tendría eso de malo? Recién ese muchacho había entrado a la Universidad, y Lance Rivaille corrió con suerte, de encontrar a alguien para compartir la renta de un modesto departamento; pues él ya estaba próximo a graduarse y no la necesitaría por cuando mucho un semestre más. Así que sonaría perfecto que tu _Roomie* _se alejara las suficientes horas para que estudies o traigas a quien se te pegue la gana.

Sin embargo…

Lance Rivaille, tenía un pequeño detalle a cuestas desde que conoció al castaño.

Lo Deseaba con fervor.

Aquellos ojos verdes, esa energía… le encantaban.

Oh sí, Eren había despertado en él, un sentimiento… llámesele especial, una atracción poderosa, y hasta una excitación abrumadora. Tan solo con ver cuando el menor salía de la ducha con la toalla en la cintura, con los cabellos húmedos pegados al rostro y ligeramente alborotados por la friega de la toalla, hacían que quisiera violárselo ahí mismo. Y lo peor era que se quedaba con tales ganas; que terminaba resolviendo la problemática por sí mismo: Dándose placer encerrado en su habitación, imaginándose al joven encima de él, gimiendo incontablemente su nombre. ¿Qué si lo amaba? Buena pregunta; tal vez Rivaille de mala gana respondería que sí, porque cada vez que veía a Eren volver de sus salidas nocturnas y, darse cuenta que en la piel del cuello del chico tenían aquellas "marcas", una ira le invadía profundamente su ser junto con las ganas de partirle la cara al responsable…eran celos y ¿Los celos significan que estabas enamorado no?

Porque quería a Eren solamente para él.

…

Rivaille –Decía el castaño luego de hojear un libro – ¿Cree que estoy haciendo las cosas mal?

"Maldito mocoso" pensaba el contrario "¿Quieres que te abrase y te consuele, diciéndote que tal y como eres me pareces ´perfecto?; ¿Quieres que te suplique que ya no salgas por la noche para verte con alguien más, porque quiero que únicamente estés conmigo?"

Rivaille sabía muy bien a que salía su compañero cada noche; Eren tenía cierta "fama". Desde que Jeager entró al campus, rumores que nunca le importaron al pelinegro, lo rodeaban; y no le importaron, no hasta que en poco el de ojos verdes, le fue despertando bajas pasiones.

…

Claro, hoy te veré a las nueve y media…sí en el estacionamiento del cinema…por supuesto, sabes que me encanta que hagas eso…no te preocupes; que tú eres mi preferido –Rivaille cerró los ojos, se apoyó detrás de la columna de concreto, tapándose la boca para evitar ser escuchado; aquella conversación telefónica únicamente, le hizo recordar lo que vio una tarde , luego de acabarse de mudar al departamento: Eren sobre la piernas de Erwin Smith, el profesor de Administración , besándolo ávidamente, mientras el rubio acariciaba descaradamente las piernas del castaño.

"¿Con él se ira a ver?" pensó, luego de que Eren saliera por la puerta, el pelinegro espero unos minutos, tomó sus llaves y se puso su chaqueta para salir, dispuesto a seguirlo.

Ardía en celos, ¿Por qué otros podían tocarlo y el no? ¿Por qué el castaño hacia estas cosas?

Lo que Rivaille no sabía, es que Eren tenia profundas cicatrices que no sanaban, desde muy temprana edad había perdido a su madre, siempre vivió en la miseria, y con trabajo había entrado a la universidad, debido a los gastos; en un barrio tan pobre, la prostitución nunca fue opción, sino una manera de sobrevivir. Claro que Eren ya era mayor para discernir de lo correcto e incorrecto, y lo había dejado de hacer; como una vía de sustento; pues trabajaba como secretario de un abogado. Ahora solamente buscaba refugio entre los brazos de "sus amigos", buscaba las manos correctas que pudieran apaciguar su angustia con un solo roce; solo quería que alguien lo salvará del infierno llamado soledad.

Porque Eren se sentía sumamente solo, y más desde que conoció a cierto pelinegro de ojos grises; porque sentía que jamás le podría corresponder.

Maldito destino…

Maldita cobardía…

Cuando Rivaille vio que Eren bajaba del taxi, él estaciono su auto a unos metros para que este no lo viera, apagó el motor y vio, como casi enseguida, un joven de cabellos color mitad champagne , mitad oscuros se le acercó al joven universitario, tomándolo de la cintura, casi rudamente, e ingresando con él al hotel delante suyo.

Ya había visto demasiado durante todo este tiempo.

Y no soportaba que a pesar de saberlo, seguía queriendo al castaño, y a la vez este se hiciera al pendejo; tratando a Rivaille con sumo respeto y delicadeza. Para coquetearle entre líneas.

Nunca habían discutido por este asunto.

Eren, porque pensaba que a Rivaille le importaba un pepino la vida privada de un "compañero de habitación"

Y Rivaille, porque consideraba a Eren un descarado por coquetearle, cuando seguramente sabía que babeaba por él.

Que falta de comunicación ¿verdad?

Aunque no necesariamente toda la culpa era de esto.

Porque Eren lo engañaba.

Sí, una vez escuchó decir al castaño, que jamás se enamoraría de alguien tan detestable como Lance Rivaille, porque simplemente era una persona amargada, molesta e insoportable. Y es que esa noche, Rivaille le iba a confesar sus sentimientos.

Que lastima porque, el mayor ignoraba que Eren tan solo lo protegía a su manera, de pretendientes, peligrosamente celosos.

Y a partir de eso Rivaille lo trataba con más dureza e indiferencia para que se fuera; Porque a pesar de decir esas cosas Eren seguía tratándolo con ese respeto y cariño de siempre aunque no fueran nada; llegando a pensar que el trato era solo por conveniencia, porque Rivaille venia de una posición acomodada; lo de compartir renta solo fue pretexto; y aun así el joven nunca cedió.

…

Una tarde Eren encontró una nota sobre el asiento de su auto:

"_Hoy a las diez de la noche, en el hotel Diamond , la reservación esta lista a tu nombre; espérame en la habitación con las luces tenues. Sé que no acostumbras a aceptar cualquier invitación, pero al menos quiero intentarlo; Eren presiento que ambos encontraremos lo que buscamos, piénsalo como si fuera el desvelo de una luz de luna llena, sobre un cielo sin estrellas"_

Eren dejo salir una sonrisa triste, como deseaba que fuera Rivaille el autor de esa nota.

Aun así; un impulso le dijo que fuera.

"Que más daba si él no lo amaba"

…

-Buenas noches…si, joven… déjeme ver…su habitación en la 104 -Cuando llegó al hotel, todo estaba perfectamente preparado, pues efectivamente, el cuarto estaba a su nombre, y era la suite más amplia; cuando ingreso en la habitación, un suave aroma dulce invadió sus sentidos, percatándose de las velas aromáticas que daban un toque tenue a la luminosidad del espacioso cuarto. En medio, estaba la enorme cama con algunos pétalos de rosas.

A Eren le gusto este detalle; miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de quien sería su amante de esa noche.

De repente vibro su celular…

Un número no registrado.

"_Perfecto ya sé que estas en la habitación, estoy en el pasillo, por favor no salgas, apaga unas cuantas velas y no enciendas la luz; sobre la cama hallaras una venda; tapa con ella tus ojos; hoy disfrutaras con el cuerpo, con la piel, hoy te enamoraras de tu amante improvisado"_

"¿Que era esto?" Eren estaba completamente ruborizado. Su corazón comenzaba a emocionarse "tal vez…encuentre; pero no, no era él" Pensó con tristeza.

El menor miró la venda que yacía en la cama, se acercó, soplo unas cuantas velas habiendo escasa la iluminación. Lenta y dudosamente cerro los ojos y se colocó la tela encima, en el acto escuchó que alguien ingresaba a la habitación y se detuvo. Antes de que Eren reaccionara; sintió una calidez sobre sus manos, eran unas ligeramente más grandes y sumamente suaves; aquellas manos tomaron delicadamente el mentón del muchacho, para mover el rostro de este delicadamente de izquierda a derecha; dándole a entender un: "No voltees", las manos contrarias le terminaron de poner la suave tela de lana sobre los párpados.

Entre tanto, los pensamientos de Rivaille se convertían en versos:

_Pasa y siéntate, tranquilízate__  
__al fin ya estás aquí, qué más te da__  
__Imagínate, que yo no soy yo__  
__que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver__…_

Eren percibió que la otra persona lo rodeaba, le tomaron de la mano y fue guiado lentamente. Hasta llegar al borde acolchonado de la cama.

_Un desconocido que te ha escrito verso__  
__y te dibujó la luna, en un trozo de papel__…_

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espalda, al sentir como el contrario se posicionaba detrás de él; mientras las manos ajenas se colaban dentro de su camisa, subiendo lentamente por su plano abdomen quemando con su rose la piel canela.

_Un amante improvisado,__  
__misterioso, apasionado__  
__que te dio una cita, en este hotel__.._

Rivaille, era el autor de todo lo que pasaba en ese momento; que ironía, porque Eren comenzaba a imaginarse que realmente era él. El pelinegro comenzó un recorrido e besos por la parte de atrás del cuello del contrario, mientras sus manos jugaban con los pezones de este. La respiración de Eren, de poco en poco se iba acelerando. simplemente las caricias por parte de los labios y manos de aquel, lo tenían sumamente excitado, el suponerse que era realmente Rivaille provocaba que su miembro fuera despertando; por supuesto que, esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de su "amante" , quien , malicioso, dejo ver una sonrisa lasciva.

___Desnúdate ahora__  
__y apaga la luz un instante__…._

_y hazme el amor, como lo haces__  
__con esos amantes__…_

Con desespero, Rivaille fue despojando al castaño de la camisa color vino que traía; y de forma algo brusca lo lanzo a la cama, siendo el cuerpo más menudo recibido por el mullido colchón. Eren mostro una tenue sonrisa, realmente se pintaba a su compañero de habitación en su imaginación. Entonces, el mayor se posiciono encima suyo, quitando su camisa y lanzándola para que se perdiera en un rincón oscuro; El castaño se levantó un poco y lo besó atrayéndolo hacia si mismo mientras le comenzaba a desabrochar los pantalones al "desconocido"

Luego, Rivaille comenzó a besar el abdomen del que amaba, subiendo, para luego empezar a lamer los pezones ya erectos de Eren; quien tenía los labios torturados por contener los gemidos, ante esto, Rivaille dejó de jugar con ellos, y fue abriendo con los dientes el ziper del muchacho.

-Ah, Es…pera –No es que siempre estuviera acostumbrado al sexo o no , pero; pocas veces le habían hecho un oral, ¿Por qué? La verdad, era que se sentiría denigrado al confesar que no en todas sus relaciones sentía placer, ya que únicamente terminaba siendo el desahogo, de sus compañeros sexuales. Sin embargo, aquel con el que estaba ahora, las cosas eran distintas, porque sentía que estaba siendo acariciado con una delicadez tan extraña y al a vez tan firme, segura y potencial; claro, la imagen de Rivaille había tenido mucho que ver en la jugada de su mente.

Sin hacer caso de la petición de Eren, Rivaille prosiguió con su tarea, luego deposito un leve beso sobre el bulto que sobresalía del cierre. Sonrió.

Oh, ya tenía lo que quería, a su compañero de departamento, sobre la cama, adorablemente ruborizado, suspirando profundamente, y si no fuera por la venda , juraría que tenía los ojos, algo acuosos y cerrados con fuerza; notó que los labios los tenia aprisionados contra sus dientes. Completamente a su merced.

" y si lo que únicamente quiere es sexo, eso le daré" Pensó en resignación profunda.

Así que Rivaille juró que, lo que haría a continuación, iba a provocar que Eren gimiera incontrolablemente, o se desangraría mordiéndose los labios.

Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón negro del menor, quien rápidamente entendió un "no me detendré"; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo había despojado de tal prenda, y de nuevo con los dientes le bajo el bóxer.

Por favor…

Sin aviso alguno Rivaille comenzó a lamer el miembro ya despierto del muchacho, Eren arqueo levemente la espalda al sentir el contacto; la calidez de la lengua contraria lo encendió de tal manera, que un espasmo de placer se había apoderado de toda su parte baja. Rivaille comenzó a pasar parsimoniosamente la lengua a lo largo y ancho del falo del joven; como si disfrutase un delicioso helado de vainilla. Sin poder contenerse, Eren comenzó a dejar escapar leves gemidos; que de apoco iban subiendo de tono, y sus caderas se movían insistentemente pidiendo por más.

Entonces; Rivaille engulló por completo el miembro de su acompañante; lo metía y sacaba, aumentando el ritmo; jugaba con él, pasándole la lengua, como todo un experto.

¿Qué era de Eren en esos momentos? Un conjunto ardiente de descomunales placeres que estaban a punto de estallar, sus gemidos delicados y subidos de tono, componían una melodía excitante para los oídos de Rivaille; y sus manos estrujaban con fuerza las blancas sabanas; como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Quería… quería decir el nombre que tanto amaba…

"Rivaille"

Pero a la vez se sentía tan indigno, cobarde e inferior por no ser capaz de luchar por él…y todo lo que podía hacer era suponer que aquellas manos y labios que lo estaban volviendo loco de placer, eran de él.

Ah …ah… ya no puedo …

El cuerpo de Eren llego a un punto de ebullición tal, que sintió como su cuerpo entero temblaba y toda esa tensión reprimida culmino en su parte baja; eyaculando en la boca de su acompañante.

Por supuesto, Rivaille saboreo toda la esencia del menor, se incorporó mirando con deleite como toda la piel canela de aquel rostro; se mostraba teñida y el antebrazo de Eren intentaba taparlo.

Pero Rivaille quería más.

_Te juro que hoy es la última vez__  
__que te burlas de mí__  
__que me engañas…_

Se recostó encima del muchacho, le aparto el brazo, tomó con firmeza su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por una avidez y unos sedientos labios. Cortaron el beso, separándose y dejando un hilillo de saliva; llegó un momento en que ambos deseaban que eso nunca acabara. Eren cruzó los brazos por el cuello del contrario y lo volvió a besar, siendo correspondido por un abrazo fuerte. Rivaille, luego de aquel húmedo beso, delineó los suaves labios de Eren, que ya estaban hinchados por el fogoso beso; el chico entendió rápidamente el mensaje; beso cada dedo, mientras sentía que era observado, y no se equivocaba pues el contrario, lo veía con aquella mirada firme pero llena de un sentimiento especial; Entonces Eren introdujo un par de dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos sensualmente. Solamente ese contacto, ya estaba haciendo que el miembro de Rivaille despertara más de lo que ya estaba.

_Y fueron mis manos__  
__las que te escribieron la carta__…_

…

Dos cuerpos danzando paralelamente; el más delicado siendo aprisionado contra el suave y gentil colchón, con las piernas rodeando la cadera de su amante, y gimiendo a su oído incoherencias dulces y perversas , todas dedicadas en secreto a Rivaille; quien por su parte, fruncía el ceño , ajeno a que era él destinatario.

_Han sido mis celos__  
__los que te pusieron la trampa__  
__y es mi corazón__  
__el que llora de pena por dentro__…_

Estaba siendo suyo ¿Cómo lo fue de otros?

Que equivocado estaba Rivaille, en ese momento Eren le estaba entregando el corazón con el pensamiento; porque el menor de verdad se había creído que estaba haciendo el amor con él.

"Rivaille te amo" Pensaba al borde del llanto "perdóname"

El pelinegro enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Eren y aceleraba su ritmo mientras le besaba el cuello y le daba mordiscos; marcándolo aún más; mientras el otro le rasguñaba la espalda como reflejo del placer inmenso que lo invadía.

Rivaille era de los que pensaban que el cambio…en una persona difícilmente se daba; en su mente no estaba el concepto de que Eren pudiera amarlo; así que

_Pero te dejo y me marcho, para siempre__…_

Sí; Rivaille había decidido marcharse; consiguió que la universidad le diera pase de intercambio para poder graduarse en la sede de Francia. Y ahí decidió quedarse a vivir.

Para que sufrir más; para que distorsionar caminos…Si Eren no iba a ser suyo…para que seguir ante su presencia.

Ambos estaban al límite; y juntando sus bocas el orgasmo llego a ellos.

Rivaille se vino completamente en el interior del castaño; quien más fuerte lo abrazo; sintiéndose en el cielo; jadeando. Susurrando quedamente: Rivaillle.

El mencionado abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la escena.

_Imagínate, que yo no soy yo__  
__que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver__  
__Un desconocido que te ha escrito verso__  
__y te dibujó la luna, en un trozo de papel__  
__Un amante improvisado,__  
__misterioso, apasionado__  
__que te dio una cita, en este hotel_

¿Acaso todo este tiempo supo que se trataba de él?

Se quedó callado.

Eren se mantenía abrazado, aun entre pequeños jadeos; Rivaille no volvió a escuchar algo, al parecer se lo habría, imaginado o el castaño era tan descarado, que en verdad fantaseaba con su persona cuando era follado por otros; o tal vez…

No, él ya había tomado una decisión.

_Te juro que hoy es la última vez__  
__que te burlas de mí__  
__que me engañas y me hieres__…_

Sonrió para sí, lentamente salió del cuerpo del castaño, no sin antes depositarle un suave beso en los labios y en cada mejilla.

_Y fueron mis manos__  
__las que te escribieron la carta__  
__Han sido mis celos__  
__los que te pusieron la trampa__…_

El castaño estaba exhausto; esperando lo que seguía ¿vería a quien le personifico a Rivaille?

Cuando sintió libre su cuerpo, se sentó y sujeto sus piernas, atrayéndolas a su pecho aun con la venda puesta sobre sus ojos; se la quitaría, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que si lo hacía iba a ser contraproducente…tragó quedamente debido a la incomodidad… temía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en el momento que susurró el nombre de Rivaille, sintió que el contrario lo apretó con más fuerza contra el pecho?

Un par de minutos en silencio… que parecían eternos.

Ya era suficiente…estaba a punto de quitare la venda…

_Fue sorpresa para ti,__  
__hallarme en el cuarto__  
__en lugar de tu amante__  
__palideciste y te pusiste muy nervioso…_

Espero que sea suficiente por lo de esta noche –A Eren se le fue el aliento al escuchar esa voz; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente detrás de la tela y rápidamente se la quitó, viendo frente suyo, parado detrás del borde de la cama a Rivaille; con la camisa entre abierta y sus pantalones oscuros ya puestos.

_Es mi corazón el que llora__  
__de pena por dentro,__.._

Presuroso Eren jaló las sabanas para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, percatándose que entre ellas habían varios dólares.

Te tapas –Rivaille dejo ver una vaga y casi imperceptible sonrisa - que ya he visto todo de ti –El pelinegro seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos penetrantes, de expresión inalterable.

Eren sintió como su corazón se estrujaba por dentro; sintió completa vergüenza y humillación.

"¿Por qué? "sin proponérselo las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, aquellos ojos verdes temblaban; y sus cejas se iban crispando.

El contrario sintió una estaca atravesarle al verlo tan vulnerable; parecía un dolor tan sincero el que se escapaba por cada poro del menor.

Me voy a Francia Eren; puedes compartir el cuarto con cualquiera de tus otros amantes. Adiós. –Dicho esto, Rivaille se agachó para tomar sus lustrados zapatos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Dejando a Eren llorando su desdicha.

_Fueron mis manos__  
__las que te escribieron la carta__  
__Han sido mis celos__  
__los que te pusieron la trampa__  
__Imagina que soy tu mejor amante__  
__hazme el amor y luego adiós._

_**Podría tener continuación aunque sea un One-shot ¿verdad? , Eso depende del público, si lo solicita XD.**_

_**Créditos:**_ _Los personajes son de Isayama. La canción de "La cita"; cuyos párrafos que fungen como si fueran los pensamientos de Rivaille , son propiedad de GALY GALIANO: Es una canción salsera muy buena, pegajosa con bonita letra. Vale la pena escucharla, y como que va para bailarla con tu pareja XD_

_Roomie*: Compañeros de cuarto._

_**Una vez más ¡Felicidades hermosa! , espero cumplas más años XD**_


	2. Me pertenece

_**Bueno, les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia.**_

_**Agradecimientos: **A las personas que comentaron, las que leen y siguen esta historia, me hacen muy feliz._

_**¡Raviolli! Este fic es tuyo, ojala te guste y no te decepcione la segunda parte.**_

_**Bueno no les hago más larga la espera y les dejo con él fic. **_

_**Advertencias: **Lemon, yaoi. Si el género no les gusta, no lo lean._

_**Créditos:** Personajes de Isayama_

**Capitulo 2: **

_"Me pertenece"_

* * *

—Podemos terminar de revisar los manuscritos en mi departamento.

—No puedo –dijo el contrario restándole significado a todo lo que había detrás de aquella insinuación –hoy tengo que terminar otros ensayos.

Y dicho esto, salió del aula aparentando seguridad y dejando detrás a un fastidiado rubio que tan solo pensó lo molesto que era estar prácticamente insistiéndole a alguien que, en tiempos pasados le fue muy fácil de persuadir.

Erwin Smith, tenía una idea bastantemente estructurada de lo que pudo haber originado el cambio en su alumno pero, ¿tan fuerte le llegó a afectar?

Lo que a Smith, y a la gran mayoría de los seres humanos, les hacía difícil el proceso de llegar a entender a los demás es, realmente ponerse en el lugar de la otra persona y sentir (en lo más posible) de manera vivida lo que experimenta. Cada quien interpreta los acontecimientos a su manera; lo que cierto evento para algunos pudiera resultar una nimiedad insustancial, para otros en cambio, puede ser un evento colosal que hace grandes cambios en su vida o en el peor de los casos el retroceso y el acabose total de sus motivaciones existenciales. Y el caso del joven Eren, resulto (para su suerte aunque no lo viera así) ser una curiosa evolución dolorosamente confusa, insatisfactoria e inconclusa.

**….**

Por los pasillos caminaba aparentemente sin preocupación alguna, muy por dentro cabe mencionar que tenía una disonancia irritante sobre la decisión de abstenerse a sus habituales costumbres. No quería volver a tener sexo con nadie más que solo tuviera las intenciones de saciar los placeres mundanos y por lo tanto, rechazaba por completo la idea de volver a ser objeto de diversión de otras personas, sin embargo, es más fácil planteárselo que hacerlo (por que ahora se sentía más solo que nunca), ya que la falta de objetivos claros y la confusión de esa meta junto con las declaración de intención…no ayudaban para nada.

El primer objetivo que se planteo fue: Odiar a Lance Rivaille.

Pero no pudo, por más que recordará la vil jugada que ese hombre le hizo ¿Por qué él llegó tan lejos, si simplemente no le amaba?

Tal vez vergüenza era la palabra más adecuada para describir lo que Eren sintió en aquel momento y, humillación por egoísmo y celos era la causa "justificada". Si Rivaille solo quería tener sexo, hubiera sido mucho más fácil que se lo pidiera, aunque Eren mismo se sintiera usado, al menos así hubiera tenido a su favor el beneficio de la duda, y debajo suyo toda la responsabilidad de una atracción no correspondida e interesada, es decir, ¡Sería solo y tan solo su problema si se llegaba a ilusionar a acceder a tal petición! ¿Era necesaria la humillación de su parte? Aquella noche fue como si le hubieran dicho a la cara "Me voy, no sin antes ver que tal eres en la cama, valiéndome un pepino si querías o no"

Ni el propio Eren recuerda cuanto tiempo pasó solo dentro de la enorme habitación, cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas y llorando a rienda suelta su desventura.

Quizá lo suficiente para que se quedara sin lágrimas y el dolor de cabeza lo trajera a la realidad haciendo que se dignara a incorporarse para vestirse y regresar a su departamento.

No es que se sintiera violado o algo así (Porque en primer lugar asumía su propio error), pero ¡maldita sea! Nunca espero que _él _ pudiera ser igual a Erwin Smith, Jean kirschtein... y todos aquellos que solamente buscaban placer carnal. Eren siempre tuvo en alto pedestal a ese hombre de inteligencia soberbia y comportamientos refinados que demostraban seguridad en sí mismo, que además de amor le tuvo un profundo respeto, a pesar de que siempre supo que se trataba de una persona fría. El simple hecho que le haya permitido acercársele un poco ya era bastante ganancia para Eren, y quizá y tan solo quizá un día podría ganarse su amor.

Sin embargo, darse cuenta de que todavía amaba a alguien que ni siquiera llegó a conocer bien, le hacía sentir el peor de los idiotas.

**…**

El vuelo a Francia desde Chicago duró las horas suficientes para que durante el trayecto, tuviera suficiente tiempo de recordar las circunstancias en las que había conocido al de ojos verdes.

_—Mi nombre es Eren Jeager –saludó con una amplia sonrisa y extendiendo su mano._

_—Mucho gusto –respondió el mayor sin mucho interés, dándole el apretón de manos por pura cortesía – Lance Rivaille._

_—Oh, se quién es usted. Su nombre esta muchas veces como colaborador en varias tesis del archivo universitario, además de que me tomé la libertad de leer un poco acerca del "prodigio de esta universidad"_

_—Gracias, si me disculpas tengo que irme._

_Esa fue la base para que todos los días Eren se "encontrara casualmente" con él; en la biblioteca, en la cafetería, en la sala de conferencias…pasando un semestre completo bajo su constante mirada, seis meses en los que a Rivaille le fue inevitable poner la atención en los ojos esmeralda, en el fino perfil, la juguetona e infantil sonrisa…_

_Hasta que un día, harto de sentir aquella inquietud que le producía el joven, el pelinegro decidió por decirle que lo dejara en paz, aunque se viera a sí mismo como un amargado paranoico con deliro de persecución. Además, surgieron rumores turbios en derredor del castaño, que fueron creciendo, cosa que Rivaille aseguraba que le daba igual…_

_Sin embargo seguían haciéndole ruido en la cabeza, y ese mismo día dio la casualidad que se encontraron en el pasillo. _

_Una charla llevo a otra y así surgió la proposición de compartir departamento. A los pocos minutos Rivaille ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero luego en los primeros días se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que resultaba ser Jeager….y lo molesto de los rumores detrás de aquel._

**_..._**

**"El fin justifica los medios"**

Y su "**fin"** fue hacerle ver a ese mocoso que de Lance Rivaille nadie se burlaba.

Y menos, alguien que a cada momento se le andaba insinuando descaradamente, hipócrita que en sus narices le restregaba que no podía ser suyo.

Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no estaba satisfecho con ello?!

Doscientos días para ser exacto, habían pasado y era los que provocaban peso en Rivaille.

Aquella efigie herida con los labios curvados dolorosamente, y las perlas saladas resbalándose por las mejillas del castaño, provocaban en sus recuerdos una desagradable inquietud.

¿Culpa tal vez?

El mismo sabía, que su carácter no era sencillo y mucho menos agradable, pero poco le importaba. Una defensa inquebrantable se supone que terminó de construir justo en el momento cuando su hermana menor, Petra Lance, falleció en ese accidente automovilístico por culpa de sus estúpidos celos de hermano sobreprotector.

Había empezado esa muralla cuando se enteró que su primera novia le engañaba, cuando su madre falleció y la pérdida de la cándida Petra fue la culminación.

¿De que servía querer, si nada de eso estaba destinado a permanecer contigo por siempre?

Y Eren Jeager era de esas cosas engañosas y efímeras. Más valía ponerlo en su lugar antes que permitir que moviera su mundo entero, de nuevo.

Rivaille, y la mayoría de nosotros, está mal educado con respecto al amor.

Amor **NO ES** posesión.

Y, para que se den más ideas de lo ignorado que es esta frase:

El pelinegro se enteró que en Chicago, hubo una conferencia muy grande en donde representantes de las demás universidades internacionales, que tenían convenio con su excampus, se reunieron para dar becas a prodigios destacados. Hubo fotografías a montones publicadas en las ediciones de la revistas que distribuía la sede de Francia y así, una de ellas llego a manos de Rivaille.

Esas fotos para nada le hicieron gracia, pues en todas y cada una de ellas junto a Eren, quien resulto ser uno de los becados, salía una joven asiática (que también era de honores académicos) que siempre estaba muy cerca de Jeager, incluso hasta tomándole de las manos o del hombro, y para el colmo ridículamente hermosa.

Sobra decir, que esto saco de sus casillas al pelinegro, que deseaba estar ahí para gritarle en cara a esa mujer que su "noviecito" no era más que una falsedad, que le destrozaría las ilusiones por ingenua.

Justo como a él.

Aventó la revista a un cesto de basura ¿En qué carajos pensaba?

Ese ya era problema de ella, aquel mocoso ya no asunto suyo, ahora estaba lejos de él y podía volver a reforzar sus murallas que impedían el aferro "insano" a alguien,¿Qué no?

Entonces, ¿por qué Rivaille salió a toda prisa del campus y estaba conduciendo de vuelta a su departamento?

¿Por qué hizo un par de llamadas, metió cuanto pudo en una enorme maleta y dejo vació sus muebles?

¿y …ahora se estaba dirigiendo al aeropuerto?

**…**

—Mikasa debes estar feliz, fuiste el primer lugar entre los diez mejores –dijo el castaño.

—Estoy feliz de que tú hayas decidido salir adelante, y no encerrarte como en un principio.

Él le sonrió y agrego:

—Debo darle gracias a ti y a Armin por apoyarme.

—No podíamos dejarte solo, no era sano que te quedaras en aquel enorme departamento, lo bueno es que aceptaste a compartir otro conmigo.

—El anterior me producía recuerdos amargos.

—Eren...¿lo sigues amando?

El castaño no le contestó.

—Tu silencio dice mucho, pero está bien –respondió ella con cariño. De vez en cuando le hacía esta pregunta con la esperanza de que un día le dijera que no, para ver si así tenía una oportunidad con él, respetaba los sentimientos del muchacho, por lo que quería asegurarse de que olvidara primero a ese hombre.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que en algún futuro no deje de hacerlo. De nada sirve, pues él solo se burló de mí –contestó Eren con determinación ante la sorpresa de Mikasa.

—Eren…

—En ningún momento le di el derecho de actuar a su antojo a costa de lo que sentía por él…

**…**

Pagó el taxi, y en pocos minutos con todas sus maletas, ya estaba delante de la puerta del departamento que una vez compartió con su roomie; como ya era muy noche ingreso a la casa (pues antes de tomar el vuelo se aseguró que aún estuviera desocupado) y decidió que mañana mismo buscaría al castaño.

¿Con esto ya admitía que ardía de celos, a pesar de que el mismo decidió abandonarlo?

No, regresó a Chicago por que según él, tenía cuentas pendientes con Eren.

¿Cuáles?

¡Quién sabe!, la mente busca pretextos hasta estúpidos cuando se trata de autodefenderse.

Pensamientos que solo estorban.

Con lo sencillo que era desvelar "lo amo y solo quiero intentarlo una vez más y de la manera correcta"

**…**

El timbre del despertador sonó muy temprano, se incorporó algo somnoliento aún; en fin de semana ¿Quién no querría aprovechar su sueño un poco más? En fin, Eren arrastró los pies a la ducha maldiciendo un poco los retrasos administrativos. El tener que ir al campus a terminar de realizar trámites de su próximo semestre en sábado, no era nada agradable, y si lo postergaba para el Domingo más le iba a pesar. Además, aprovecharía el tiempo libre ya que Mikasa se quedo a pasar la noche en casa de su amiga Sasha.

Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que al abrir la puerta para salir, se toparía con aquella silueta.

—Me imaginé que estarías aquí. Averiguar los datos de un estudiante modelo no es nada difícil cuando eres otro de ellos.

Eren no dijo nada, apenas salía de la sorpresa y sentía que enfrentaba el mayor de sus obstáculos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –alcanzó a decir, mirando seriamente al más bajo, tratando que sus labios no temblaran y que su voz no se quebrara al instante.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a ver si el perro que amaestre aprendió su lección.

—¿Perdón?

Rivaille sonrió ladinamente.

—Veo que compartes este departamento –dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí - ¿Eres el gigoló de esa mujer? —Preguntó señalando una fotografía en la mesa de la sala.

—¡Con ella no te metas Rivaille! ¡ A ella si me la respetas! Además, ¿que carajo te importa?

—El respeto de alguien se lo gana por sus acciones –respondió con arrogancia y luego frunció el ceño para añadir:

— Tu no decides cuales son mis prioridades.

—Mira quien lo dice, alguien que...–y Eren desvió la mirada.

—Siempre dije que el dolor es el mejor maestro –dijo bajando las escaleras, llegando hasta él y mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos fríos como el acero.

—No soy tu juguete.

—Claro, eres el de muchos –Rivaille detuvo la mano que estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada.

—Está en tu naturaleza Eren – lo fue atrayendo hacia sí, hasta juntar pecho con pecho. Rivaille elevó un poco la pierna y la posicionó justo debajo de la entrepierna del contrario, quien apretó los párpados y bajo la cabeza.

—Déjame –dijo Eren , ante esto el mayor solamente junto más su cadera contra la del castaño provocando un roce sumamente excitante y provocativo.

—Oblígame, si es que tanto te repugna que vuelva a tocarte.

—¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Eren, conteniendo lo más que podía el nudo en su garganta, evitando gritarle que por más que lo intento odiar no pudo, que paso varias noches llorando su crueldad,sufriendo por su ausencia y que ardía de deseo por sentirse amado en los brazos de él. Pero, no podía caer de nuevo, no quería sufrir de nuevo…tenía miedo.

La distancia era peligrosa, Eren lo miró fijamente, desafiándolo y entonces Rivaille le tomó fieramente de ambas muñecas acorralándolo a la pared y besó con desespero el cuello del menor dejándolo con las primeras marcas.

—Como si no te gustara, ¿Eren?...oh vamos no me mires así, yo moría por sentir de nuevo tu cuerpo –murmuró Rivaille provocativamente al oído del castaño, cegado por completo por la lujuria y los celos; por su parte, el menor embargado por la incoherencia dulce de esas palabras, mordió su labio inferior atinando a un forcejeo inútil.

—Ve-vete, por favor —Nuevamente el mayor le besó con desespero, saboreando con movimientos parsimoniosos los labios ajenos, un vaho intenso se escaba por la boca profanada, una lucha por la recuperación del valioso oxígeno se hizo presente.

Otorgándole una maliciosa sonrisa Rivaille, comenzó a rozar, por sobre la tela, el miembro de Eren, que ya despierto aclamaba por una atención más especializada.

—Ah , de-tente –y en cambio, el pelinegro desabrocho el pantalón, bajó el cierre y metió su mano en los bóxer, masajeaba el miembro de arriba hacia abajo. El rostro de Eren era toda una poesía bien escrita; las mejillas tersas teñidas de carmín, los ojos cerrados siendo sellados por sus largas y húmedas pestañas negras…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban deseando esto?

Lo sufiente tal vez, para que con el roce de sus pieles se perdieran de toda cordura incluida la de Eren, puesto que el castaño ya había dejado de forcejear y respondía con la misma ímpetu los besos ardientes que su acompañante le daba.

_"débil"_

Confiadamente, el de ojos grises soltó las manos del otro y le guío para que abrazaran su cuello, mientras seguía la labor de estar masturbándolo, los gemidos de Eren, adorables en extremo, incitaban a Rivaille a proseguir más frenético, con toda la idea en su mente escritas con letras de fuego, que el joven era todo suyo.

**TOTALMENTE SUYO Y DE NADIE MAS.**

Pronto las níveas manos de Rivaille recibieron el semen del chico que jadeaba intensamente.

Saco su pañuelo limpió su mano y ágilmente tomó a Eren de la cadera elevándolo a la altura de la suya, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de descanso. Por instinto, aquel rodeó con sus piernas la esbelta cintura del contrario y se aferró a su cuerpo fundiéndose en otro beso inigualable.

Las manos del joven becario se atrevieron a despojar la camisa de su amante, mientras este le besaba el cuello.

—Maldita sea –gimió Eren, arrancando prácticamente los botones hasta que logró deshacerse por completo de la prenda, entonces comenzó un recorrido de besos por el torso del pelinegro bajándose de donde lo tenía, hasta llegar al filo de sus caderas, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro que mantenía su seriedad pero que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

—¿Solo esto deseas de mí? –preguntó Eren incorporándose para mirarlo frente a frente (aunque Rivaille tuviera que alzar solo un poco la mirada por tener menor estatura).

El pelinegro no contestó, tomó a Eren por la barbilla le dio un fugaz beso, le desabrocho el cinturón, y se apegó más al muchacho mientras terminaba de desabrocharle el pantalón y lo dejaba caer.

El corazón de Eren latía con más fuerza que en un principio, termino de quitarse el mismo los pantalones blancos y su bóxer. Y, presintiendo que tal vez se arrepentiría más tarde, abrazó al más bajo quien volvió a levantarlo apoyándolo contra la pared entrelazando Eren, de nuevo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Rivaille. Gimió en cuanto sintió uno de los dedos de este dentro de su entrada, aquel fue moviéndolo poco a poco incorporando un segundo, el joven gimió ante la incomodidad siendo acallado por los besos del contrario.

Una vez que sintió al menor listo, el pelinegro lo fue penetrando de poco en poco hasta estar por completo en su interior, luego comenzó a moverse suavemente en tanto Eren seguía aferrado a la bien formada espalda del más bajo.

Los movimientos acelerados de la penetración y hacia que Eren estuviera al mismo tiempo en el cielo en donde sabía que tarde o temprano descendería de golpe al infierno.

Una sensación sumamente deliciosa invadía su joven ser; una vez más estaba disfrutando la ambrosía que solo ese hombre podía otorgarle.

Su dulce debilidad, su hermosa condena, la joya coronadora de sus pecaminosos errores…

Esos sensuales gruñidos que Rivaille dejaba escapar a cada estocada certera que propinaba al cuerpo tentador del moreno, hacían aún más excitante la experiencia.

Ya los dos cuerpos estaban en su punto limite, Eren dejo caer la cabeza para atrás mientras eyaculaba sobre toda la mano del pelinegro, manchando el abdomen de ambos, y solo unas milésimas de segundos después, los espasmos orgásmicos de su cuerpo apretaron el miembro de su amante provocándole también un placer inmenso, dejando toda su semilla en el interior de Eren.

Con la respiración entrecortada, con el sudor resbalándose por el cuerpo y cegados por el descenso de la adrenalina producida por el sexo, cerraron los ojos unos minutos en tanto Eren, ya sin fuerzas, ocultaba en rostro en el cuello de Rivaille y ponía de nuevo los pies sobre el piso.

Tan cansado resultó su cuerpo, que sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque fue sostenido en brazos por el contrario.

—¿Estarás contento? –se escuchó decir en un débil hilillo de voz al castaño. Rivaille enmudeció al ver el rostro de Eren cuando este lo miró a los ojos.

Los hermosos jades se inundaban, las lágrimas caían pesadamente y los labios rosas se torturaban por sí solos...

Y Rivaille cayó en cuenta

¿Qué había hecho?

Había tomado nuevamente el cuerpo de Eren, sin proferir ninguna palabra de amor o justificación coherente.

Jugaba con la mente de alguien que probablemente si lo quería.

Tan solo llego reclamándolo como suyo, cegado de celos como un animal sin entendimiento.

Que vergüenza.

¿Era momento para decirle que lo amaba, y que lo perdonara?

* * *

**_El próximo capítulo será el final de este fic _**

**_Ya saben, a mí me gusta saber sus opiniones, no duden en dejármelos. _**

**_Sakura, linda, el próximo fic que publicaré sera para tí. _**


End file.
